


Parasite

by Okadiah



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Soul Baring, but ends on a good note, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/pseuds/Okadiah
Summary: Venom tells Eddie why he hates being called a parasite.





	Parasite

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I was reading the Planet of the Symbiotes comic arc, and I was inspired by the Venom Symbiote's backstory and I just had to apply it here. I hope you enjoy!

"Why are you always so uptight about being called a parasite?"

Venom writhed at the word, but since Eddie hadn't used it actively against him this time, he let it slide this once. If barely.

**"I hate the word,"** Venom replied reluctantly. **"I hate its meaning. It implies that I only take and I don’t give back, which isn’t true."**

That was part of it, at least. It _was_ a reason why he hated the word.

"But that's not it, is it? Not all of it, anyway," Eddie pressed. "I can feel it, Vee. You're holding back."

Venom had to hand it to Eddie. As a host, the human had taken to their bonding faster and more naturally than anyone or anything else he'd ever bonded with before. Venom wasn't entirely sure it was just because they were compatible. Eddie was ... well, Venom still wasn't entirely sure how to describe it, but whatever it was, it was important. It meant _everything_ to the bond they had.

Although sometimes, like now, it was more annoying than anything since the human was _right_.

**"Why do you care?"** Venom asked, trying to evade the subject. **"It hardly matters."**

"Uh, yeah it matters," Eddie said as he tossed a rock into the water below the pier. It was dark out and they'd gone for a walk to get some air – and maybe to run into some danger. But even if they didn’t find any, Venom always liked these little jaunts, especially when it was dark out.

This human world truly held its charm, with its lights and activity and weird beauty. Which was why Venom wanted to focus on _it_ and his new life, instead of the past and his old one.

**"It doesn't, Eddie."**

"It does, Vee. Especially when it sends you into rages and depressions like it does." Eddie cocked an eyebrow at him where he'd manifested a tentacle to see from his own perspective. To share the space with his host as a partner, rather than observe from Eddie's own view. "No one gets that angry from a word unless it _means_ something to them, usually something bad."

**"It doesn't _mean_ anything, Eddie."**

"Liar."

**"I'm not lying."**

"Then I guess you wouldn't really care if I started calling you ‘parasite’ all the time, would you?"

Venom glowered furiously. Irritating, perceptive, stupid human host.

**"Don't."**

"Then tell me why."

Venom glowered again, but this time it was at the water where he could see his reflection in the glossy ripples. Shame welled up within him, and the last thing he wanted to do was tell Eddie the truth.

But there was a part of him that wanted to as well. Because this was _Eddie_.

And Eddie mattered. He cared.

**"You know how I told you I was a loser among my kind?"** Venom said quietly, hoping he was finding the right words for this. **"I know. You'd never believe it, but the reason why I was a loser was because ...."**

Venom stalled, and of course Eddie wouldn’t let him stall for long. Eddie never _let_ him stall for long. Stupid reporter.

"Because?"

**"Because I didn't want to be a parasite anymore!"** Venom snapped. **"There. I said it. I used to be a parasite. I didn't want to be one, so I was a loser among my kind. There."**

Venom wasn't sure what he'd expected from Eddie, now that he'd admitted his greatest shame to the entity that was his host. What would Eddie think now, now that he knew the truth? It was shameful, even a little disgusting. Venom had gone against his own kind, his own nature. He really _was_ the lowest of the low.

And the way Eddie was staring at him was not helping.

"Wait a minute," Eddie said. "You're telling me the legit reason why you hate being called a parasite is because you _are_ one?"

**"I don't have to be!"** Venom exclaimed. **"And weren't you listening? I _choose_ not to be one. I come from a race of conquerors. We invade and take over the planet's lifeforms, use them until they die, and then leave. But I wasn't too hot on that idea anymore."** The alien couldn't help but scowl sourly at the water. **"I wanted equality between us and our hosts. I know. It's repulsive, isn't it? I'm repulsive."**

"So ... just so I'm clear," Eddie continued. "You don't like to be called a parasite because you're ... progressive? Pro-host?"

**"Everyone hated me for it, but yes."** Venom shrugged. **"I didn't see the point in eating and killing a perfectly good host. After all, we're better together. Stronger. Not only can you keep us alive, but we enhance you. Strengthen your biological fitness. The benefits of a symbiotic relationship seemed better to me in the long run than mindless consumption, like what Riot and the others had in mind."**

Eddie paused, considering what he said. "But when you got here and we met, you were going to bring your race to eat everyone."

Venom looked at Eddie blandly. **"Before we bonded, my first impression of you humans was containment, testing, bad food, and torture. I may have been pro-host, Eddie, but why would I _want_ to save a race that wanted to do that to me? I was willing to wait for the right species."**

Surprise rushed out from Eddie to flood into Venom, and Venom basked in the chemicals his host was always so filled with. It was glorious, but he didn't let himself get swept away.

"So, purely by coincidence,” Eddie said, “not only were we compatible, but I was _literally_ the reason you changed your mind."

**"Yes, Eddie. I told you that."**

"Well, yeah, sure, you told me that. But I wasn't entirely sure you were telling the truth if I'm being honest.” Eddie huffed a laugh. “I mean, you said it yourself, Vee. I was a loser and you caught me on my last legs. I had nothing going for me."

**"Until I bonded with you and we showed each other how much better we are together."**

Eddie puffed out his cheeks before leaning against the railing next to where Venom hung.

"That was some luck of the draw, Vee. Of all the people to prove your symbiosis theory right, it was _me_. What if you'd bonded with Drake?"

A unanimous wave of disgust rippled out of them both, and they roared with laughter.

**"Then you all would be dead, Eddie. And I'd have carried on to the next world, and the next."**

"And if you never found the right host?"

**"Then I would never find the right host.”** Venom replied. **“I would have been a parasite, and the rest of my species would have been validated in their ways."**

"Welp," Eddie said with a grin. "I think we can confirm that they're not. You're right. If they're all like Riot, they can stay the hell away from here." To Venom's surprise, Eddie nudged him with a shoulder. "You're cool though. You can stay."

Venom stared at Eddie and couldn't quite believe it. He'd just told his host his greatest shame, the thing that he'd been ridiculed for all his life. And Eddie. Stupid, loser Eddie.

He accepted him for it.

Venom hoped the relief and gratitude he felt wouldn't slip Eddie's way through their bond, but he didn't think that was the case. But maybe that was okay. He didn't want to be a parasite, after all. It meant they had to share.

Didn't mean he was going to let Eddie give him hell for it.

**"Of course I'm staying,"** Venom said. **"I saved this world. It's my home now, and you're my host. I'm not going anywhere."** Venom grinned. **"We’re a 'we' thing now, Eddie."**

"You know what? I think I can live with that," Eddie replied, surprising Venom again with how well the human took everything in stride. Eddie shoved off the railing and nodded toward the city. "Well? You coming? Nights still young and I'm sure there's trouble we can find somewhere."

Venom’s grin grew widener.

**"You had me at trouble."**

Eddie chuckled, and as Venom sunk back into Eddie's body, he wasn't sure whose contentment was stronger. Eddie’s, or his.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for more of my Venom content on [my tumblr](https://symbrock-darling.tumblr.com/). I'm taking prompt requests there too, so if you have one, feel free to send an ask!


End file.
